percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Imprisoner
"What if someone asks what's on the next math test and I start spouting a prophecy in the middle of geometry class? ''The Pythagorean theorem shall be problem two.... Gods, that would be embarrassing." - Rachel Elizabeth Dare, The Last Olympian This is a one-shot story, competely non-canon, by DarkCyberWolf featuring an original character being imprisoned and used for her powers. Chapter One (Jordyn's POV) She was one of my best friends. A new girl who'd come to the same school that I'd transferred to, around the same time. But I knew she was different. I'd called her awhile back - I can't even remember what it was about. I think I'd had a question about the science homework or something. But when I'd asked my question, she went silent on the other end. And then she'd spoken in a voice that was like her own, only tripled. "''Protozoans will, in water, thrive Viruses, neither dead nor alive But when you look within the tray A code imprinted on DNA." "Rach? Are you alright? What are you saying?" She stopped talking. "Wow, sorry about that. I missed your question. Can you repeat it?" "Umm... no. I think I figured it out, actually." "Right then, bye." I heard a buzzing noise on the other end. Rachel Elizabeth Dare had hung up the phone. Chapter Two (Rachel's POV) I had packed up my bag and went to my first class of the day at Clarion and took a seat next to my friend Jordyn. "So you figured out the answer last night?" I asked her. "Yeah. I guess calling you helped after all." She looked away from me. From anyone else this would have bothered me, but Jordyn was nice and hadn't done anything to warrant suspicion all year. We were handed our test papers. I looked at some of the questions: Where do protozoans generally survive? What is the official biotic status of viruses? Give the first step to amphibious dissection. Where are the body's genetic codes located? I knew, like, none of these. Beside me, Jordyn was pencilling in the answers one by one as if she'd already gotten a sneak peek at them. Was she cheating or something? She didn't seem like the type, but then, I haven't known her that long. About an hour later, we turned in our test papers. "How do you think you did?" Jordyn asked, looking me right in the eye, as if the secrets of the universe were solely derived from my answer. All of a sudden, I lost myself to the Oracle of Delphi. I don't know what she was telling Jordyn, but when it stopped I saw the grin on her face. "I knew it," she breathed. "And all that green smoke and stuff... I'' knew'' it.' "Wait, Jordyn, it's not what you think," I said, still trying to come up with an excuse. "I don't know what to think," she said as she grabbed my arm with a surprisingly strong grip. "Hey, stop that," I pled. "Sorry, but I can't let you go. Not now. Not ever." Chapter Three (Jordyn's POV) Four Days Later Don't start thinking I'm evil or anything. For the record, I made sure Rachel had more than enough food and water to get by. And she had a nice room - even if it had no windows and locks on all of the doors. As prisoners go, Rachel was treated really nicely. There was supposed to be a really big history test tomorrow morning. Most people would be studying in the hopes of the details they remember showing up on the test, but I'd prefer not to take that chance. "You can't make me talk," Rachel said defiantly. "I can't? 'Cause it seems to me that you give your predictions every time someone asks you a question. So here goes: What are the answers to the history test?" Green smoke billowed from Rachel's mouth as she levitated some. Her tripled voice started to speak. Yes, yes, YES, I thought. This was perfect! The ultimate, failsafe cheat! Rachel was just giving me these answers, the ones that would definitely be there. And even if she did escape, who could she tell about this? No one, because she'd have to mention her little predictions if she wanted to spill the beans. Category:One-shot Category:Original Character Category:DarkCyberWolf